


I don't hate you.

by mimi_of_the_earth



Series: JAG short stories [1]
Category: JAG
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Hurt, Not Comfort, Sad, Short One Shot, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_of_the_earth/pseuds/mimi_of_the_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first short story about my favourite spook in female version and the rest of JAG. I have no idea if any of it will be romantic. Who knows? The first one is short conversation between Webb and Rabb, just after Angel Shark case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't hate you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, because I should end writing my dissertation, I started watching my favourite tv series from my childhood – JAG. I forgot how much I loved almost every character in it. So I will write a few short stories in a JAG universum. Also I am awful human being, but I love genderbending characters and wonder how it would change their position, life etc. What’s more, my favourite character from JAG was Clayton Webb (first spook, next to James Bond) I had a crush on. In this series of short stories I am going to try to write a bit of what if Clayton was a woman, well in my head named Clara.

Just after Angel Shark case.

 

Just after the end of the film Clara Webb stood in front of the cinema hall and smoked a cigarette. She dropped this habit long ago, but right now it really didn’t matter. Rabb was just going to his car when he spotted her. Out of curiosity he went closer. 

“Didn’t know you smoke.” He said casually.  
“I don’t.” She looked stressed, he thought.  
“So, Paramaribo? It is quite sunny city, you will have chance to tan a bit.”  
“What do you want more Rabb? Did you ever think just for a second about of the consequences of things you do?” An angry bitter tone.  
“You mean Surinam?”  
“Among other things. Do you really hate me that much?”

It made Rabb looked closer at her. She was tired and angry, frustrated maybe, and also but he wasn’t sure about this, a bit scared? What could make a spook like her scared?

“I don’t hate you.. I just don’t like that you exist.” He finally said.  
“That’s reassuring, I am sure it will be solved soon.” She said with fake grin.  
“What are you talking about?” 

She was quiet for a long time. “Webb? I asked you a question.”

“South America can be really dangerous place, Commander, the place from you come back as a star on the wall. Now if you excuse me, my car is waiting.”

Clara left stunned Harm. The first drops of rain started falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Star on the wall is of course a reference to CIA Memorial Wall


End file.
